


Another First

by GodRealm



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Halloween, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/pseuds/GodRealm
Summary: Jaune and Ruby celebrate their first post-graduation Halloween together in their new home.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 18





	Another First

Darkness overtook the small island of Patch. The seasonal change was in full effect as the temperature had dwindled and the leaves had changed from the bright green colors that matched the perfect landscape to the orange and brown tint that now fell from the trees and littered the grass. The gusty winds had decorated the town and cliffside with the foliage as well, adding more decoration to this special night. What night? Halloween, of course.

Patch was home to many people including both humans and Faunus. Vale was a happy medium when it came to inclusion, and Patch was no exception. It was a true melting pot of everyone and everything where many were satisfied with their way of life. Like anywhere, it had its own problems, mostly with Grimm of course, but it also had a fair amount of crime. Well, it _did_. What little crime there was had come to a standstill for the most part now. But, what had changed? Well, that was easy. Ruby Rose had come home.

Ruby was recalling everything as she stood in the kitchen, staring out the window at the colors and lights of the town she lived in. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned on the countertop with her elbows molded to the granite top. her hands held her face up as she continued to look out and marvel as the world outside.

After the fall of Beacon, Ruby left her home with team JNR and her real adventure began. She had traveled far and wide in the pursuit of stopping Salem and saving Remnant, something they once thought to be impossible. But now, that was reality. Team RWBY had taken center stage in her defeat, along with her cronies. It was a story of ups and downs that none of them would forget, and while she was now a "Hero of Remnant", along with the other members of her team and Team JNOR amongst others, how did she respond? By moving back to her home island out of the view of society. Apparently being a hero can't stop someone from being _socially awkward_. The difference between her and sister was that she decided to get a place of her own.

Much against the wishes of Yang (and a tearful, embarrassing Tai), Ruby wanted to start her life and move out as every person dreams of one day. Finally, she could work as a Huntress that protected the safety of the public from Grimm, and after fighting a war against humans and a syndicate of Faunus, that's all she ever wanted to deal with again. A war meant growing up quickly for her and her friends. It was a loss of innocence, and more importantly, a loss of time. Time was something she could never get back from her teenage years, but the bonds she made with those around her were something she gained. Something she would never forget.

Another thing she wouldn't forget? The confession from a favorite blonde-haired boy she had known since she arrived at Beacon. It was no secret (at least to her friends) how close Ruby and Jaune had become since they had met. From their initial meeting, to their travels as Team RNJR, and then their long fight against Salem and her forces, it seemed they were moving rapidly in a direction that left a smirk on Yang's face every time they even looked at each other. Something she was sure to tease them both about every chance she got. Ruby herself was not absent-minded when it came to their interactions and how they became more _intimate_ as tie passed, but she was never so confident to pursue such avenues. That's why it came as a total surprise when he confessed to her the night before storming Salem's castle and ending the war. He wanted "no regrets" as she recalled.

He had asked her to follow him out to the nearby forest where their camp was staying, just the two of them. Ruby had been concerned at first, thinking he was upset about something based on his apparent cyanosis and hefty perspiration. She recalled the walk as being rather short, or maybe she was more concentrated on how the blonde beside her was walking. He had a nervous stride, almost like he had actually forgotten how to ambulate properly, and of course, in typical Jaune-like fashion, he almost fell more than once. Once they got passed the trees and into a clearing, Jaune turned around quickly to face her, throwing her off-balance for a second in his sprightly movements. They shared a stare before he blurted out as quickly as possible "IreallylikeyouRuby, wouldyouliketogooutafterthisisallover?"

To be honest, she didn't how to react. It's not that she hadn't been asked out before, but even with their general flirting and banter, she was not prepared for such a question. She didn't think it was ever going to happen. She was stuck on the thought that they would be best friends for the rest of their lives and hadn't the notion of much passed that. This wasn't to say she didn't want that. It was actually quite the opposite. She cried tears of joy when he asked her and it sank in. that was something that Jaune wasn't ready for this time. He thought he had upset her and began spiraling further down the path of incomprehensible words while waving his hands around, trying to soothe her. Her tears turned to laughter at his reaction, before she formally accepted the offer. 

How did she do that? Kissing him under the pale, shattered moon's light, of course. 

A pink hue covered her face as she recalled this particular part. At the age of nineteen, Ruby Rose shared her first kiss with the boy she had fallen completely head over heels for. She still remembered wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, squeezing her tightly. At that moment, all worry had left her as she captured his lips and vice versa. The war didn't matter, Salem didn't matter, hell, neither of their teams mattered. In a time of high tension, they both needed this. They were two young leaders marching off into the biggest battle of their lives. It gave them another reason to give it all they had, and that was exactly what they did. 

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of her over. She shook her head and stood up from her leaning position to make her way over to the large metal appliance. Looking to the right of her stove, she grabbed her oven mitts, slipping them on to protect her hands from the heat as she gripped the handle of the oven. The metal shuddered as she pulled it down and open, releasing a wave of heat along with a delicious aroma. She stared at her perfect creation, a tray full over (oversized) chocolate-chip cookies, with a thin line of drool hanging from her mouth that she wiped away quickly with one of the mitts.

She gripped the tray with two hands and pulled it out before putting it on the stove, before shutting the door to the oven. She stared at the perfect, light brown treats with a sense of satisfaction. _Mom would be proud._ She thought to herself at that moment. She took a whiff of the cookies once more and released a sigh as she looked around the kitchen of the house she and Jaune had bought. Orange and black decorations littered the room. She _may_ have overdone it for their first Halloween together in their house, but who cares, it was Halloween and it was her birthday. Something that made Jaune all the more willing to help decorate and give her exactly what she wanted. Turing this house into a home. _Their home_.

She was dressed for the occasion as well. A special Halloween and birthday called for a costume. Something she hadn't taken part in for a very long time. She decided to go with a witch after much thought. Sure, it was basic, but she knew she looked great in it. She wasn't acting vain but had become a little more confident. Being in love with someone and sharing a life with them for the last 18 months or so brought that out in her. She went for the black hat with a pink trim, which was the same common theme throughout her outfit. The costume itself had a rather comfortable fitting but was still tight in some areas. It was a lacy material with long sleeves and she added the combat skirt for her own reasoning. It was mostly because it was all she knew. The boots and stockings matched her hate as well. Pink and black, with the boots being close to knee-high and having a pointed tip where her toes were. The whole thing worked well for her. 

She was ready to go as she awaited the first group of trick-or-treaters to arrive. The only thing she was missing was-

"This is awful. You know that, right?" A voice commented from behind Ruby.

She turned to face the familiar voice, her eye's tearing at the corners as she gazed upon the figure. Her face starting to become red with each passing second as she looked at Jaune in all of his glory.

"I-" She stifled a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Ruby!" Jaune responded in an over-the-top-like manner. 

While Ruby had taken the liberty of finding a costume that suited her very much and trying it on before purchasing it, Jaune wasn't so lucky. As fate would have it, he barely made it home earlier today from his most previous mission and did not have the chance to actually buy a costume. The Grimm that had made a nest in Mistral on the edge of a town's border proved to be a lot more than what was initially expected. It was another one of those little pieces of intelligence that kept Jaune away and almost missed Ruby's birthday. Something that would have made him a great deal angry.

Luckily, he had caught the last airship home during the afternoon and was able to help with the decorations. While he was away, he had asked Ruby to grab him a costume to save him time the extra time. Unfortunately, there wasn't going to be much left on the island of Patch on the day of Halloween, when there wasn't much of a huge population size, to begin with. To Ruby's effort, she did try her best to find _something_ for him that would work, but only one shop had anything left, with only two options...

"Why am I a CAT?!" Jaune yelled, clearly distressed as he began waving his arms around.

At this point, Ruby had to hold onto the kitchen countertop to keep herself from falling over. The laughter was no longer trying to be hidden as she was loud enough for their neighbors to hear as she couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She tried between breaths. "I had to!"

"That's a really poor defense you know! Look at me!"

Jaune was wearing a large, black cat onesie that for some reason, had a girl tail, rather than a long one. He knew beggars couldn' be choosers, but the whole thing just looked ridiculous! He couldn't even grab anything with his paw-hands that had extra padding. The zipper was especially hard to do, and now, it was almost impossible to take off, seeing how he had tried after getting a look at himself in their bedroom mirror. It was almost like he was trapped in the suit at this point, and by the looks of things, AKA, Ruby's laughter, that wasn't going to change any time soon. 

"There weren't many options!" She tried again after wiping more tears away. "It was either this or a pirate."

"Why couldn't I be a pirate?!"

"Jaune, come on now. A witch and a pirate together? Dumb."

"So I have to be a cat?" Jaune asked with a monotone voice and drooping shoulders.

"Yes," Ruby replied simply with a smile. "You pull it off well."

Jaune crossed his arms with a scowl as he kicked the floor like an irritated child, making Ruby want to laugh even more at the large boy's actions. He murmured something quietly as he stood there awkwardly in the kitchen. Something Ruby raised an eyebrow to.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said I don't even have whiskers." He looked up at her while announcing. "And I just look really weird!"

Ruby clapped her hands together causing Jaune to look at her curiously. "You're absolutely right!" She stated as she turned around in a hurried fashion to the counter behind her and opened the drawer.

"I-I am?" He queried. "I mean, yeah! It looks weird! We should probably just take it off so-"

"That's why we draw them on with this!" Ruby nearly yelled as she spun around to see him again. She was now holding a black marker with a cap off and ready to go.

Jaune slapped himself both physically and mentally at the statement as Ruby approached him. She pulled his hand away as he gave her a lazy stare. Holding him in place, she moved the marker up towards his cheekbones to begin her work. Jaune couldn't help but absorb the sweet smell of strawberries from her as she stood inches away. He looked down at her as she remained concentrated on what she was doing. The aroma was something he still couldn't get used to, or rather control the feeling of awkwardness when she was near. The smell intoxicated him and was one of his favorite things about her, other than her obvious cuteness, neigh, beauty. 

"Done!" Ruby chirped as Jaune was brought back to reality.

"O-oh, uh, good." He coughed.

"Yep! Now, how about a 'meow'?" She asked.

"Really?" Jaune asked with narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression. 

"Aww, come onnnnn."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Ruby, giving him the wide, silver-eyed stare with a large smile to go along with it. Jaune returned it with the emotionless glare and continued annoyed expression. 

"You're lucky it's your birthday... Meow." 

"Yay!" Ruby shouted, giggling shortly after. She knew he couldn't resist her when she asked. 

"You know, one day-"

Jaune's next comment was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell going off, causing Ruby to shriek in excitement as she ran passed Jaune and out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jaune sighed with a smile on his face as he walked in her same direction to meet their first group of trick-or-treaters that Ruby had been waiting on. He approached her by the front door as she waited patiently for him with the bucket of candy. He couldn't help but snicker to himself at her animated expression as if she were the one receiving the candy rather than giving it.

He understood her being thrilled though. This was another "first" for them. It was their first house, first Halloween, and first trick-or-treater, and he was also excited in his own mind. He gripped the doorknob as the doorbell went off once more. She gave him an approving nod and he opened the door.

Before them were a group of three children; two boys and a girl to be exact. The first boy was dressed as a small Beowulf Grimm. The costume was well done in their opinion, better than most Ruby had seen in the costume shop. The second boy was dressed as a pirate. Jaune took an extra-long glare at him, and if Ruby had to take a guess, it seemed like a look of jealousy that she smirked at upon seeing. Lastly, the girl was dressed as a familiar someone. One that Ruby wasn't ready for, but one Jaune smirked at, it was a mini Ruby Rose.

"Trick or Treat!" All three yelled in unison with their Halloween bags extended out.

"Wow!" Ruby yelled, much to the children's surprise. "Look how cute you all are!"

"Thanks ma'am!" The pirate boy yelled.

 _Ma'am?_ Ruby thought as Jaune couldn't resist a laugh. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at him causing him to stiffen up and stop laughing, lest he wanted to get his butt whooped later before returning her attention to the crowd in front of her.

"And what are you all supposed to be?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm a Beowulf!" The one boy yelled before offering a growl, something Ruby and Jaune couldn't help but find adorable.

"I'm a pirate! Argh!" The second boy yelled before showing off his entire costume to the couple.

Ruby and Jaune turned their attention to their last trick-or-treater who was standing off to the side nervously. She was hiding her face behind her tiny, plastic scythe that was about her height. Ruby gave her points for creativity on the small Crescent Rose, but she had seen better. Something she wouldn't mention of course.

"And who might you be?" Jaune asked as if he wasn't sure.

"I.. I'm.." She tried, shaking with each time she spoke. "I'm Ruby Rose! And I like cookies!"

Jaune felt the need to hug this child but held back as to not have a little girl screaming at the doorstep of his new house, but instead gave her a big "thumbs up" expression to show his approval.

Ruby herself felt flattered at the idea of someone modeling a costume after her. She knew helping end the war would put a lot of eyes on her along with the others, but she hadn't considered a Halloween costume. She was honored at the thought of such a small child, probably around the age of five or so, choosing to be her. She was also a slight bit embarrassed, but that was her to the core.

"You look just like her!" Ruby stated.

"R-Really?" The young girl asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby replied. "I'm sure she would be flattered."

"Thank you! The scythe took a while for my mom to make!" The girl answered, now showing a happy expression on her face. 

"Are you a witch?" The Beowulf boy asked.

"She sure is!" Jaune jumped in front to cut off her answer. "Look what she turned me into! I wanted to be a pirate too!" He exclaimed, showing his full costume to the children. 

"Are you... a Grimm?" The Faunus boy asked in confusion.

"What? No, I'm a cat!"

"You don't look like one with that tail." 

"I'm a cat!" Jaune yelled in defiance.

"Why don't you give them a meow then, cat?" Ruby asked from behind him, causing him to look back at her with another annoyed expression. She smirked at him as she leaned against the door holding the bowl of candy. Jaune looked back at the group of kids as they kept their eyes on him. He gave another heavy sigh as he prepared himself.

"Just so you kids know, I do this under duress." He calmly stated.

"What's duress?" The Ruby girl asked.

"You'll know when you're older." He replied quickly. "Meow."

Ruby snickered behind him before walking ahead and placing candy in all three of their bags before retreating back to the doorway with Jaune. The children offered a smile and a "thank you!" before running back to the road and moving towards the next house.

Ruby watched as they disappeared from their property and recalled when she and Yang would run to each house as quickly as possible before trying to hit some houses again that had the "better" candy bars as she described them. Those days were nothing but a memory now, but one she would always hold dear. The thought also made her miss her sister. She would be sure to give her a call soon.

Jaune shook Ruby from her thoughts as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face as he motioned for her to come back inside as they awaited more children. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before following him inside and closing the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's the last one!" Jaune exclaimed as he dropped an empty candy basket on the living room table as he dropped himself onto their couch next to Ruby. She was finishing off another cookie as the latest horror movie was playing on their television. Jaune offered a small yawn as she turned to face him and him to her.

"More kids than we thought, huh?" She asked.

"Definitely." He replied. "But, I think that's a good thing. Kids only get to be kids for so long and Halloween is one of those things that are special to them." He finished as he reached for a cookie of his own.

"It's true." Ruby replied as she stretched out on the couch, throwing her legs up onto his lap. Jaune began massaging them, figuring that was what she wanted anyway. 

Ruby enjoyed her leg massage as she looked around the decorations of their home. She never knew something so simple as being with someone you loved on a holiday as an adult could be so enjoyable. They had seen a bunch of cute kids in their costumes and got to be the ones to hand out candy, something she thought she would hate when she was younger. Sometimes being an adult on these holidays could be fun too it seemed.

They had also had their own traditions they brought into the house. Watching scary movies all night while eating their favorite junk foods for starters. The clean up in the kitchen from the batches upon batches of sweets was something Ruby and Jaune were not looking forward to, but that was a worry for tomorrow. For now, she had her own plans.

Ruby stretched once more before standing up, much to Jaune's surprise. She walked over to the steps and began making her way up to the second floor slowly as she looked back at Jaune.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well," She replied, looking back at him with a smirk. "I was thinking Halloween didn't have to be _just_ for children if you wanted to follow me."

She turned back to ascend the staircase after her comments before she disappeared from Jaune's sight. 

He sat alone on the living room couch for a moment or two as he tried to piece her words together. When it finally dawned on him as to what she meant exactly, he had only one word in his mind as he raced for the steps after turning the television off.

"Meow?"

**THE END.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Not) Halloween!


End file.
